Vapour condensation can be used for heat transfer in a wide range of applications such as thermoelectric power generation, thermal desalination and other suitable applications. Vapour condensing on surfaces forms a liquid film or distinct droplets. Increasing the efficiency with which the liquid film or droplets can be removed from the surfaces will improve the heat transfer.